


Shower Room Fun Times

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Both boys are bi, Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower sex at school, mutual handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Daisuke's soccer practice runs late, then he stays alone to clean up the field. The shower room should be empty at that time of day, so why is it steamy, and who is moaning?





	Shower Room Fun Times

The first thing Daisuke noticed as he walked into the shower room after cleaning up the soccer field was the steam. Since practice had run late and he alone had stayed behind to clean, he had been hoping to have the room to himself for once.

 

The second thing he noticed was the faint sound of moaning. High pitched, he hesitated; was there a girl in here getting off on the kink of being in the boys shower room?

 

His feet moved without thought, propelling him forward step by step. Slowly, the shower area came into view, first the unused shower-heads, then the curve of a bare bottom then...

 

Daisuke stopped short; was that Kou? What was his friend doing, touching his ass like that?

 

As Daisuke watched, Kou suddenly shoved his middle finger inside his ass.

 

“The hell are you doing?!”

 

Kou jumped and spun around so fast that his feet slipped on the slick tile and he fell head first onto the hard floor.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Daisuke hurried forward to help his friend, what he had just witnessed momentarily forgotten.

 

But for the first time since they became friends, Kou jerked his arm back out of Daisuke's grasp. “The fuck are you doing here?”

 

“Huh? Practice ran late then I stayed behind to clean up the field. You... wait you thought that no one else was here, didn't you?” The reality of the situation hit him as his face turned bright red. Walking in on Kou jerking it would have been bad enough, but he'd walked in on him touching his ass.

 

“Hey, uh... I thought you liked Chie? So what was with the... the ass stuff?”

 

Kou's blush deepened further. “I do like Chie but... she's the exception for me, not the rule.”

 

Daisuke frowned for a long moment as he worked out what Kou had just said. “You mean that besides her you like dudes?”

 

All Kou could do was nod and hide his face as he waited for Daisuke to flip out at him.

 

“Hey, I don't mind just... why didn't you say anything to me?”

 

Kou finally met Daisuke's eyes for the first time since realizing he was no longer alone. “I thought you would hate me.”

 

“I could never hate you Kou! You know what happened to me in middle school right?” Kou nodded. “Well, after that I started thinking that if girls don't get me maybe boys will. But I never had the courage to ask any out, even the one I think is cuter than any girl ever could be.”

 

“Wait, you're bi? Because of the middle school thing?”

  
“I dunno if its because of it or if I just noticed because of her but either way yeah. I'm bi.”

 

“So who is this boy you're into? Maybe I can help you hook up with him.”

 

Daisuke's cheeks flamed red as his brain struggled to find the right words.

 

“Daisuke?”

 

“Kou, he's... you.”

 

“Me?” Kou's eyes widened again.

 

“So uh... who were you thinking about just now?” Daisuke asked just to try and change the subject.

 

“Hey, you're clothes are getting soaked. Shouldn't you take them off? You still need a shower right?”

 

Daisuke turned back to Kou, surprised by the sudden change in his tone. But Kou couldn't be flirting with him right?

 

“Uh, yeah, but never mind that. A moment ago you were freaking out that I would freak out and now you're flirting with me? What gives?”

 

Leaning forward until his lips brushed against the shell of Daisuke's ear, he whispered; “I was thinking about you.”

 

Kou moved to pull back just as Daisuke turned his head to look at Kou and somehow their lips met. Daisuke pulled back first out of the almost but not quite kiss. “No wonder you freaked when I spoke. Are you okay? Did that fall hurt?”

 

“I'm fine; my palms and knees smart but I'm not bleeding.” Kou shifted until he could wrap his arms around Daisuke's neck and steal a proper kiss.

 

Breathless, Daisuke pulled back a few minutes later. “I'd better get out of this wet clothing, huh?” He was aware of Kou watching his every motion as he unzipped the jacket, then peeled off his soaked tee to reveal defined but not quite chiselled abs.

 

“Mm... you have a good body.” Kou stood in one fluid motion, allowing Daisuke to look at his in return.

 

“Oh God Kou! Do you know what you're doing to me right now?” Before he hadn't been able to get a glimpse of Kou's cock; now it was all he could see. Cute, only about five inches fully hard, but still beautiful and perfect. Water ran in rivulets along the smooth shaft to drip from the flared head, and inside his pants, Daisuke's cock throbbed painfully. “You look even cuter naked like this.”

 

“Really?” Daisuke's eyes lifted to Kou's face, which was lit with equal parts embarrassment and satisfaction. “You can be quite the flatterer. Now, are you gonna take off your pants or do you want me to do that myself?”

 

“I've got it!” Quickly untying his track pants he pushed them down along with his pants, thankful that he had already removed his gym shoes and socks before entering the shower room.

 

“Woah!” He jerked back towards Kou, surprised by Kou's tone of pure shock. “The hell? How come you get to be hung?”

 

“Is it too big for you?” Daisuke felt some of his usual uncertainty creep back into his mind.

 

“No! I like big dicks actually. Its just not fair!” Kou pretended to pout.

 

“Oh. Well, then...” Daisuke hesitated. “I wanna put it inside you but... if you're not ready we can just jack off together or something.”

 

“You wanna...?” Kou turned around and pointed to his ass.

 

“Yeah. I do.” Daisuke gathered up his wet clothes and spread them out on a bench to start drying. “Do you want me to? Kou, I need to know before we go any further.”

 

“Yes, I want you to.” Daisuke couldn't help but be surprised at Kou's eager tone. “I've wanted you to for almost a year now. Well, not just you but I want you to be my first. I just never expected you to want me like that.”

 

Crossing the room again, he tightly embraced Kou from behind, kissing his neck eagerly. “Hey, Dai, no marks okay?” But even as he gasped the words out he was turning his head eagerly away to give Daisuke more room. Daisuke pulled back just enough to allow Kou to turn around in his arms and then they were kissing again, deep kisses that allowed their tongues to gently dual. Hands explored soft, smooth skin, pinching nipples before travelling south to grasp a cock they never thought they'd see hard let alone be allowed to touch.

 

“Hey, Dai, I'm gonna...” Kou pulled back, his breath coming in short pants, his forehead resting against Daisuke's.

 

“Okay.” Daisuke sped his hand, and started paying more attention to Kou's tip. Seconds later he was catching his friend as his legs buckled bonelessly under him, the cum that had sprayed from his tip already washing down the drain.

 

“Hey! I wanted you to stop!”

 

“Why? This'll hurt you less if you already came once right?”

 

“Huh? How do you know that?” Kou cuddled closer, his head now resting against Daisuke's chest.

 

“I did some research. Just in case, ya know.” As soon as Kou could stand again, Daisuke got him leaning against the shower wall, hands bracing his weight as Daisuke grabbed the bottle of lube from a nearby soap dish. His first finger slid in easier than expected, though he still gave Kou a couple minutes to adjust before adding a second, and then a third.

 

“Are you ready? I'm gonna cum just from the sounds you're making if I can't fuck you soon.”

 

“Yeah, I'm ready do it!” Kou's back arched him back against Daisuke as his friend pushed his cock inside him. “Fuck yeah!”

 

“You feel so fucking good! It's like your ass was made to wrap around my cock!” Knowing he wasn't going to last long enough to make Kou cum again he set a pace that was slow enough to not hurt Kou but fast enough to make himself cum. “I ain't gonna last long.”

 

“I don't care, just come inside me okay?”

  
“Huh?” Daisuke stopped. “I was plannin' to pull out.”

 

“Hey, I can't get knocked up. Yes I'm sure. I wanna feel you flood me.”

 

Daisuke started moving again, truly fucking Kou now as the mere idea of cumming deep inside his friend was fucking hot to him. Mere seconds later he thrust in as deep as he could as the first wave hit.

 

Kou tightened around him, milking him dry and Daisuke realized as he pulled out that he had made Kou cum again. That he had cum from the feeling of Daisuke spilling his seed.

 

“You liked that?”

 

“I loved all of it! Now, my parents aren't gonna be home until later. Lets get cleaned up and move this to my bed okay?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Daisuke grabbed Kou for a sloppy kiss before grabbing the shower gel, his hands working to thoroughly lather every inch of Kou's body as Kou's hands washed him down.

 

It wasn't until they were pulling on their shoes and grabbing their bags that Daisuke realized that he still had a question to ask. “Hey, uh, Kou? Does this make you my boyfriend?”

 

“Only if you want me to be.” Kou grabbed his hand and held it as they left to walk through the empty school halls towards the front door.

 

“Yeah, I'd love it if you were my boyfriend.”

 

“Then yes, it does.” Hand in hand they stepped outside, not caring who saw them, to head over to Kou's house for another round of sex.

 


End file.
